


tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?

by sokki09



Series: Spooky Season [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Banter, Costumes, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Love/Hate, Teasing, i guess, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokki09/pseuds/sokki09
Summary: Out of everyone at the party, how was it possible that Rey was wearing matching costumes withKylo Ren?





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god."  

 

This couldn't be happening. Nope, not happening. Out of every single college party goer on a night like tonight, how was it possible that this happened? How was it logical that Rey's costume was matching  _Kylo Ren's?_  

 

His real name wasn't Kylo, it was Ben. Ben Solo. Rey wasn't exactly sure why he was trying to make  _Kylo_  a thing, but he was, and Rey took a lot of joy in the way his face would scrunch up when she called him Ben. 

 

He was infuriating, and anything that she could do to rile him up always made her insides sing in delight. He deserved it, after all. Ben never took her seriously, and in the past three years of college, they had struck up a bit of a rivalry. The political science courses were competitive by nature, but Ben and Rey were in a league all their own.  

 

How was it possible that they were wearing matching costumes? Didn't nearly 20,000 people go to this university? Weren't there enough parties happening on campus? How did they end up at the same party in a couple's costume? 

 

Rey was standing in shock, and she could tell her mouth was hanging open a bit. Beside her, Rose was laughing her ass off.  

 

Eventually, Ben caught Rey staring, but as soon as he did a once over of what she was wearing, his eyes widened in disbelief. As soon as he realized what was happening, he smirked. Once he seemed as though he would walk over to her, Rey looked over at Rose. "I need alcohol." she said, before rushing in the direction of the kitchen. 

 

Rey found solace for a moment, as the kitchen was a bit quieter than the rest of the house. The fridge was stocked with beers, and she gladly reached in to help herself. Just as she was turning around, closing the refrigerator door, she nearly ran into Ben. 

 

"Hey there,  _Jasmine._ " Ben greeted her, placing a hand against the fridge, leaning over her, clearly enjoying the deep flush of embarrassment that spread across Rey's face. 

 

 _Why is he so god damn tall?_  

 

Rey rolled her eyes, slipping past him. She shivered, blaming it on the fact that her stomach was exposed on this cool October night.  

 

In the cold kitchen overhead light, Rey was able to get a better look at Ben. His Aladdin costume was a bit tight, in her opinion, but the open vest showed off his chest, and Rey assumed that was his desired effect. 

 

Right in the middle of Rey formulating her snarky comeback, Finn and Poe burst into the room, laughing and hanging all over themselves. Rey knew that the drunker they got, the touchier they seemed to get. She created a mental note to cut them off before things got too R-rated. 

 

They were all over each other, but as soon as Poe glanced over and found Ben and Rey standing there,  _in matching costumes,_  Poe burst into laughter again, with Finn quickly following.  

 

"So are you guys finally a thing?" Poe asks, reaching for some tortilla chips set out on the counter. 

 

 _Finally?_  "No, no—" Rey tries to explain, "This was unintentional—" 

 

Ben cuts her off, though, telling the pair, "Well Rey's pretending it's an accident, but you all know how she  _really_ feels about me." 

 

Rey scoffs at Ben, at the grin that spreads over his face, and how amused he seems about this whole situation. She can't help but look over to her best friends, gaping at them in shock as they nod, understanding and accepting Ben's explanation. 

 

She tries to protest, but Ben hugs her to his side, and Rey's head is suddenly in a cloud because  _dear God, he's right there._  His body heat quickly warms her up, but then she realizes it's because  _their_ _skin is touching_  and that's not okay.  

 

She's not attracted to Ben Solo. Nope. Not at all. Okay, sure she thought he was quite attractive that first week during Freshman year, but that was before she knew how much of an  _ass_  he was.  

 

So there she stands, with her best friends thinking she's in some sort of relationship but  _kriffing Kylo Ren_  of all people, and her face burns with embarrassment.  _Why hadn't she chosen the Cinderella costume?_  

 

Rey steps out of Ben's grasp and ran over to the table, quickly downing a shot of vodka before glancing back over at him. His smug, playful grin is enough for her to grab another. 

 

This would be a long night, but she could just slip herself into the party right? It was a big house, there was little chance that she would even see him the rest of the night. So what if they were wearing matching costumes? It was hardly that big of a deal at all. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a big deal, after all. 

 

Ben clung to her side all night, and people came up to them in their drunken stupor, talking all about how it was "about damn time that they started dating." Eventually Rey grabbed a beer and plopped down on the couch, Ben following closely behind. 

 

The night went on, with Ben telling people stories about how enamored Rey was with him, and how she  _begged_  him to wear matching costumes. Rey rolled her eyes, trying to refute all of his ludicrous claims, but Ben rarely let her get a word in at all. 

 

After a while, she had had enough. Rey didn't really care about what people thought about her, or who they thought she was dating, but the fact that Ben was getting so much enjoyment out of this was enough to infuriate her.  

 

He had his arm draped around her, his legs kicked up on the footstool, and he seemed to be having the time of his life. So when the next person came up to ask Solo about his 'new girl,' Rey leaned over and kissed him.  

 

He seemed to be in shock for a second, which was to be expected since Rey had fucking  _launched_  herself at him. She ran a hand through his hair, and he quickly caught up to her, resting a hand on her bare shoulder as their lips moved.  

 

It only took a minute—ok maybe two or three—for Rey to realize she was making out with him. And he was responding. And they both seemed to be enjoying it. Nearly a second later, Rey pulled back, but already Ben's lips followed her, clearly less hesitant to stop. 

 

She pressed her fingers to his lips, pressing pause, and his eyes opened, clearly in a daze. His mouth opened like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out.  

 

"If I knew that a quick make out session was all it took to shut you up I would've done it a lot sooner." She mutters, before standing up. She walks away without looking back at Ben, but she can tell that he's following, can feel his presence looming behind her. It wasn't until she was outside, under the dim light of the patio lamp that he spoke. 

 

"Want to explain what that was back there, Jakkson?" He asks. 

 

Rey rolls her eyes, feigning a casual attitude. Her heart is still beating wildly in her chest, and honestly, she don't really have an answer. So she does what she always does: taking offense rather than trying to defend herself. 

 

"What, weren't you the one going around telling everyone we were a thing? What happened to the whole dating thing? Are you all bark and no bite?" She questions, stepping into his personal space. 

 

He leans over her, until she is tilting her head back in order to look him in the eye. "You know, Rey, if you wanted me to bite, all you had to do was ask." He whispers to her, and while it's meant to be humorous, Rey can tell there is a slight truth to his words. 

 

She stares up at him for a moment. His eyes gaze into hers and it's like she's seeing him in a whole new light. She looks away, breaking the trance.  _This is why you don't go around kissing your enemies, Rey. Now you are confused and questioning everything._  

 

"Rey, would you—" His voice breaks the silence of the night, but he doesn't get far before she is interrupting. 

 

"I gotta go." She blurts out. "I need to make sure Rose is home soon, we have an early shift tomorrow." 

 

His face visibly drops, but reluctantly, he nods.  

 

She is halfway through the patio door when he calls out, "See you later, sweetheart," using his  _stupid_ nickname he's always used in mockery when they argue. She hates it, hates how it suddenly sounds different now.  

 

Things will go back to normal. She can blame the whole situation on poorly chosen costumes and alcohol. She closes the door, leaving Ben outside. She doesn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Rey to find Rose and leave the party. If Ben had wanted to search for her, it didn't matter, for he wouldn't have had any time. 

 

Rey woke up the next day with the kiss imprinted upon her brain.  _Why couldn't she get it out of her head?_   

 

She dressed quickly, getting ready for her shift at the library, making sure Rose was ready too. It wasn't until halfway to the coffee shop that Rose finally reached out for Rey's arm, halting their walking. 

 

"Rey, is everything okay? You seem... off." She asks, a look of concern floating in her eyes. 

 

Rey smiled at her roommate's ability to tell when Rey was acting different. But the smile dissipated when she remembered why exactly she was acting, and feeling, different. 

 

Rey still hasn't responded yet, prompting Rose to press, "Did something happen at the party? You seemed like you wanted to leave in a hurry." 

 

Rey sighs, shoving her hands into her coat pockets, simply saying "Ben."  

 

Rose huffed, looping her arm in Rey's as they started to stroll towards the café. "So did you guys get into another argument?" 

 

"I kissed him." 

 

Rose nearly screeches, " _WHAT?!_ " looking at Rey as if she's grown another head. Rey quickly brings Rose up to speed about the whole situation, just as they reach the entrance to the coffee shop. Rey fumbles shoving the keys into the lock, flustered from the entire conversation. 

 

"So like, do you like him?" Rose asks. 

 

Rey sputters for a moment, thinking of the entire idea as absurd. But then she remembers that kiss, and his soft lips, and his wavy raven hair, and even the silly arguments they have all the time. She's in deep shit. 

 

She shakes her head clear of any of those thoughts, "Of course not," she tells Rose, "This is Ben Solo we are talking about here. You know, resident asshole on campus?"  

 

Rose doesn't seem to buy the whole denial, but she doesn't push the question any further.  

 

In a few minutes, the shop is open and Rey is too busy to dwell on the events of last night. 

 

* * *

 

It's around 9 AM when the Saturday rush starts to file in, as students and teachers alike all grab a coffee in an attempt to cure hangovers. Rey is working register, taking orders and making change while Rose flies around the counter, making coffees and calling out names.  

 

The next customer is a tall, slender brunette. She's wearing nearly a full face of makeup, which seems odd for such an early morning, but Rey is impressed. She offers the woman a "good morning," greeting, asking what she would like  to drink, but the woman looks down at Rey's nametag before giving her a cold stare.  

 

"So are  _you_ dating Solo?" She asks, leaving Rey's mouth open in shock. 

 

A million questions ran through her head. Did talk travel that fast? Who spread it? Why did this woman care if she was 'dating' Ben?  _Holy shit, this woman wants to date Ben._  

 

Something cold ran through Rey's veins at the thought. This woman was so much more attractive, so much more  _everything_  and it made Rey wonder why Ben even gave her an ounce of attention.  

 

"Who—Who told you that?" Rey manages to get out. 

 

The girl focuses on her cuticles, clearly annoyed by Rey's inability to answer the 'simple' yes or no question. "Rumors have just been floating around. Heard you were pretty cozy with him at a party last night."  

 

Rey swallows hard, her cheeks flushing a bit.  _God, this all seemed so high school; what had she gotten herself into?_  

 

Nonetheless, Rey tells the girl, "Yeah, we've been going out for a bit."  

 

She purses her lips, looking Rey in the eye. "And it's not an open relationship or anything?" She asks, before adding with a slight grin on her lips, "Asking for a friend." 

 

Rey shakes her head, "Nope. So, uh, do you want to order something?" 

 

Without acknowledging the question, the woman glares a bit, before stalking away, and Rey can't help but let out a sigh of relief when she hears the bell chime to announce her exit. 

 

She presses her cool hands to her cheeks, attempting to cool them down. Rose comes over to ask about the woman, but Rey just shakes her head, steeling herself up for the next round of customers. She was in for a long day. 

 

* * *

 

Rey's shift finally ends at two. There aren't any more incidents, but the monotonous work of the coffee shop allows Rey lots of time to think.  

 

She hates it.  

 

When she finally steps out into the brisk autumn afternoon, she breathes it in, unable to stop the smile that spreads across her face.  

 

"Hey there, sweetheart." She hears behind her.  

 

She clamps her eyes shut, hoping that if she doesn't acknowledge him, maybe he will go away. She slowly takes a step forward, away from him, but it doesn't go unnoticed. He quickly catches up to her, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her back to his chest. 

 

"So, when were you going to tell me we're dating?" He asks in a playful tone, giving her a squeeze. 

 

Rey groans before muttering, "Weren't you the one telling everyone last night?" 

 

"Weren't you the one that kissed me?" He counters, slowly turning her around to face him. 

 

"That was to shut you up!" She exclaims, "You wouldn't stop telling people, and you wouldn't let me interrupt at all! So what else was I supposed t—"  

 

He cuts her off with a kiss, wrapping his arms around her torso, his hair falling into her face. It’s a quick kiss, nothing like the kind last night, but somehow this has more meaning.  _Ben just kissed her._  

 

She completely forgets whatever she was thinking about before, as she looks up at him with a bit of confusion in her eyes, mixed with a seed of hope. 

 

She supposed the best decision is to be honest, "A girl came in asking about you—about us. And she was really pretty and I don't even know why I confirmed it! It was a heat of the moment thing." 

 

He lets out a laugh, "It seems like it's always about doing things in the moment with you." He brushes his nose along her cheek, using a hand to brush through a piece of her hair. "Maybe I could be in the moment too, without the two of us killing each other over some silly rivalry."  

 

Rey widens her eyes at his statement. He's right, they usually argue and compete. Now he's brushing through her hair, his arms wrapped around her.  _What a contrast._  Rey doesn't think she minds. 

 

"How about dinner tomorrow?" He asks, bringing her out of her daze of thoughts.  

 

She nods, "But if we start arguing again, I'm leaving." 

 

He grins, taking her hands in his, "You know what they say, Rey, the line between love and hate is  _very_  thin." 

 

She rolls her eyes, "I supposed I crossed said line when I decided to make out with you last night." 

 

"Indeed." He agrees, before adding, "But I'm glad you did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finding that by the end of most fics i write it ends with near tooth rotting fluff. can't say that i hate writing it but i feel like it leaves something to be desired. thoughts? 
> 
> thank you for reading!! x
> 
> ps i finished this at three am pls let me know if you find any mistakes thx

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to subscribe to the series for more spooky aus! hope you enjoyed xx


End file.
